lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
У всех лучших ковбоев проблемы с родителями. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Хавьер Грилло-Марксуа * Режиссер: Стивен Уильямс * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/All_the_Best_Cowboys_Have_Daddy_Issues_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Погоня ХЁРЛИ: He wasn't on the plane. КЕЙТ: Who wasn't on the plane? ХЁРЛИ: Ethan, the Canadian guy, he is not on the passenger manifest. ДЖЕК: Well, where the hell is he? ХЁРЛИ: I don't know. I saw him yesterday, but now... ДЖЕК: Has anyone seen Ethan? КЕЙТ: Sayid's leg. ДЖЕК: Has anyone seen Ethan? МАЙКЛ: Yeah, yeah. He went to go get some wood. He took off on the path to the beach. Is he okay? What happened? ДЖЕК: Where's Charlie? КЕЙТ: What? ДЖЕК: Where's Charlie? ЛОКК: He went after Claire. (Локк и Джек бегут по лесу) ЛОКК: Jack! (видят сумку Клэр) ДЖЕК: She was moving back to the beach. Claire. That's hers. What happened? What... ЛОКК: I don't know. Footprints. At least three distinct sets all over the place. It looks like there might have been a struggle. ДЖЕК: What? What is it? ЛОКК: Drag marks. Here. And here. ДЖЕК: Claire and Charlie, they were together. ЛОКК: I think they've been taken. ДЖЕК: Claire!! Charlie! Claire! ЛОКК: Jack. Jack. Shhhh. ЛОКК: Tracks are still fresh. ДЖЕК: This doesn't make any sense. How can one man drag off two people, one of them pregnant? ЛОКК: You're asking the wrong question. Not how, why. ДЖЕК: You think it was Ethan. ЛОКК: It certainly feels like it was Ethan, doesn't it? ДЖЕК: By himself. How? ЛОКК: We can't account for all of our people. And, more importantly, who's to say they're even our people? ДЖЕК: What? ЛОКК: Sayid said there were others. ДЖЕК: Sayid said we're not alone. ЛОКК: Semantics. ДЖЕК: Sayid's injured. We're not even sure where he went. He's delirious. ЛОКК: I'm just telling you what the ground is telling me. ДЖЕК: So which way is the ground telling you that they went? ЛОКК: Jack, we don't know what's going on here. ДЖЕК: We know enough. ЛОКК: We need to prepare. We could be back at the caves in 10 minutes, organize a search party, get wea. . . ДЖЕК: Which way did they go, Locke? Флэшбэк Джека, операция МЕДСЕСТРА: ... stats are dropping. ДЖЕК: C'mon, c'mon. МЕДСЕСТРА N 2: BP's falling. She's bleeding out. ДЖЕК: No, I've got the artery almost there. МЕДСЕСТРА N 2: She's in arrest. ДЖЕК: 1 milligram epi. Let's get the crash cart over here. Alright, artery's sealed. Close her up. МЕДСЕСТРА: Defib. ДЖЕК: Charge МЕДСЕСТРА: Charged. ДЖЕК: Clear. Charge. МЕДСЕСТРА: We're charged. ДЖЕК: Clear. ДЖЕК: Come on, come on back now, come on. Come on now. Come on back. Come on. КРИСТИАН: Call it. ДЖЕК: Come on, baby, come back. Come back. Come on, baby, come on. Come on now. You can do this. Come on. Come on. КРИСТИАН: Call it, Jack. It's over, call it. ДЖЕК: You call it. Поисковая группа КЕЙТ: You let him go alone? ЛОКК: Don't worry. I'll catch up. What's the word from the beach? КЕЙТ: Nothing. Nobody has seen him. gives Kate a knife. КЕЙТ: I'm coming with you. ЛОКК: I figured you might. ШЕННОН: (Буну) What are you doing? We need to get our water and get back to the beach. БУН: I heard you're forming a search party. Can I help? ШЕННОН: This is a deserted island. There's no choppers, no Amber Alerts. How exactly are you going to find them? ЛОКК: By following Ethan's trail. No one can walk through the wilderness without leaving signs, bending blades of grass, breaking twigs, especially with captives in tow. And yes, I could use another hand if you're up for it. БУН: I'm up for it. ЛОКК: him a knife Then let's get moving. УОЛТ: I could take Vincent, and he could sniff something that belonged to Charlie. And I can help. МАЙКЛ: I said no, man. Hey, Locke. Hey, look, you know, a lot of us don't just want to sit here waiting for news. ЛОКК: Thanks, but we're set. Anyone else will just slow us down. МАЙКЛ: Okay. Maybe I'll just put together another party. ЛОКК: Good idea. We're going north. I suggest you go south. МАЙКЛ: Walt Come on. Флэшбэк Джека, после операции КРИСТИАН: I never thought I'd see the day, Jack. You barge into my O.R. You work on my patient. ДЖЕК: You didn't have to do this procedure. КРИСТИАН: I don't have to do anything. ДЖЕК: Yeah, of course, you don't. КРИСТИАН: I chose to do this procedure, this emergency procedure, because when this girl crashed in the ER, they called me. ДЖЕК: I was right upstairs. КРИСТИАН: And you should have stayed upstairs. And how did you find out? ДЖЕК: One of the nurses came to get me. КРИСТИАН: Who? Oh, thank god I have you and some anonymous nurse to rescue me. ДЖЕК: She told me that your hands were shaking. КРИСТИАН: My hands were not. . . ДЖЕК: You cut her hepatic artery. КРИСТИАН: She was in a car crash, Jack. Her insides were a mess. ДЖЕК: You made a mistake. КРИСТИАН: They called me. I. . . ДЖЕК: I don't care whether they called you. You made a mistake. КРИСТИАН: Are you lecturing me? You tell me, if you were upstairs, and I was in a restaurant having lunch, then why did they call me? ДЖЕК: How many drinks did you have at lunch, dad? Джек против Локка ЛОКК: Jack. Jack. It's a good thing you were going in a circle. Not much of a search grid, but we never would have found you otherwise. КЕЙТ: Jack Did you find anything? ДЖЕК: No. ЛОКК: You should go back to the caves -- Sayid's leg. ДЖЕК: I dressed Sayid's leg. You found me, we can find Charlie and Claire. Now, do we have a trail to follow or not? ЛОКК: Jack, this was my fault. ДЖЕК: What? ЛОКК: I hunted with Ethan. I spent time with him. I never sensed anything -- off. But for everything that I know about hunting, tracking -- whoever he is, he knows more. If we catch up with him, I don't want anything to happen to the only trained physician on the island. So go back, be the doctor. Let me be the hunter. ДЖЕК: Can we go now? ЛОКК: Follow me. (в пещерах) МАЙКЛ: I'm trying to help and all the guy can tell me is go south? Like what? I'm going to get in his way or something? ХЁРЛИ: We're all tweaked, man. Locke's just feeling it like the rest of us. МАЙКЛ: So, what? There's five other guys who would've gone out there with me, putting our necks on the line to find Charlie and Claire. All I'm saying is I'm getting sick of getting treated like a second class citizen around here because Mount Baldy can bag a boar. УОЛТ: He knows a lot more than how to catch a boar. Mr. Locke is a warrior. He can hunt, he can track stuff, and he's the only who brought knives. So, if it were me, I would listen to him. МАЙКЛ: Well, I don't want you to. You understand? nods. You stay with Hurley. I may not be a warrior, but I am going south. ХЁРЛИ: Back home, I'm known as something of a warrior myself. (в джунглях) ЛОКК: We mark our progress by line of sight. We tie these off so we don't get lost. БУН: You can lead us back to camp, right? ЛОКК: If nothing happens to me. БУН: Maybe I better take marker detail. ДЖЕК: Anything? ЛОКК: Not yet. ДЖЕК: If you can't find the trail... ЛОКК: I'll pick it up again, alright? We need to rest for a minute to get our clarity back. ДЖЕК: You're going to take a break? It's got to be almost 4 o'clock. When the sun sets there's no way... ЛОКК: It's 4:25. And, yes, I'm taking a break. КЕЙТ: Jack Can I talk to you for a sec? walk a bit away. Would it kill you to give the guy a little space? ДЖЕК: It might. КЕЙТ: Stop that. ДЖЕК: What? КЕЙТ: That. What's going on? ДЖЕК: I didn't believe her -- Claire. I gave her a sedative. КЕЙТ: Jack, you can't... ДЖЕК: She told me someone was after her, that she was being attacked, and I -- she just seemed so out of it. I thought that her pregnancy was amping up her stress and I... I didn't believe her. ЛОКК: yelling Jack! (находят пластырь с буквой "L") КЕЙТ: What is it? ЛОКК: Look familiar? ДЖЕК: It's Charlie's. БУН: You think it just came off? ДЖЕК: No. He's leaving us a trail. ДЖЕК: They went this way. ЛОКК: I'm not so sure. There's another trail here. ДЖЕК: What do mean, another? ЛОКК: These are footprints. People moved off this way. ДЖЕК: Charlie's leaving these for us to follow to the finger tapes. They went that way. КЕЙТ: Unless Charlie isn't the one leaving them. If Ethan knows that we're behind him, he could be setting up a dummy trail. Take off in one direction, double-back his own footprints. БУН: Wait? Now you're a tracker? ЛОКК: You're just full of surprises. ДЖЕК: So, we've got two trails. Let's split up, I'll take that one. ЛОКК: No. We should stay together, Jack. ДЖЕК: Why? We've got two trails, and, apparently, two trackers. ЛОКК: Be careful. Уолт рассказывает Сойеру новости СОЙЕР: Who got taken by what? УОЛТ: Charlie and Claire, they think Ethan took them. СОЙЕР: Ethan took them, he? УОЛТ: Yeah. СОЙЕР: Took them why? And who the hell is Ethan? УОЛТ: I don't know. He wasn't on the list thing, the manifest. СОЙЕР: Ever think he might have lied about his name? УОЛТ: It's stupid to lie about your name. СОЙЕР: Alrighty, Tattoo, where do you think Ethan came from? УОЛТ: Maybe he was already on the island, before we were. СОЙЕР: You got yourself one hell of an imagination, kid. УОЛТ: There could be lots of other people on the island. СОЙЕР: So a tribe of evil natives planted a ringer in the camp to kidnap a pregnant girl and a reject from VH-1 has-beens. Yeah, fiendishly clever. And why am I getting the evening news from a 6 year old. УОЛТ: I'm 10. СОЙЕР: Okay, then it must be true. УОЛТ: If you don't believe me, ask Sayid. He said we're not alone. СОЙЕР: Sayid's back? Кем был Локк? БУН: Red shirt. ЛОКК: Huh? БУН: Ever watch "Star Trek"? ЛОКК: Nah, not really. БУН: The crew guys that would go down to the planet with the main guys, the captain and the guy with the pointy ears, they always wore red shirts. And they always got killed. ЛОКК: Yeah? БУН: Yeah. ЛОКК: Sounds like a piss-poor captain. БУН: What do you do in the real world, Mr. Locke? ЛОКК: It's John. БУН: John. ЛОКК: Why don't you guess? БУН: Well, you're either a taxidermist or a hit man? ЛОКК: I was a regional collection supervisor for a box company. БУН: A box company? ЛОКК: They made boxes. БУН: Yeah, right. Почему Кейт разбирается в следах? КЕЙТ: Please, slow down. ДЖЕК: You said they went this way. КЕЙТ: I think they went this way. I'm not as good at this as Locke is. ДЖЕК: So where did you pick up the tracking skills, Kate? Was that before or after you were on the run? КЕЙТ: I'm trying to help, Jack. ДЖЕК: You know what might help? A little honesty. Just give me something real, anything. КЕЙТ: My dad was in the army. Ranger Battalion. We were stationed in Fort Lewis, Washington State. We'd go hiking together. One day we spend 8 hours tracking deer. Being in the woods, it was like -- it was like his religion. That was real. Anything you want to share, Jack? Флэшбэк Джека, кабинет отца КРИСТИАН: Oh, thanks for coming in, Jack. Have a seat. ДЖЕК: What does it say? КРИСТИАН: The truth, that a patient was brought to the ER following a car accident, rushed into surgery with massive internal bleeding -- you joined me, and in spite of our most heroic efforts, the patient succumbed to her injuries. ДЖЕК: Looks like you fixed everything but the patient. You had no business being in O.R. КРИСТИАН: Do you really think I would have walked in there if I couldn't handle it? ДЖЕК: You've done it before. КРИСТИАН: That's right, I have, because I am perfectly capable of making those. . . ДЖЕК: How can you say that after what happened yesterday? КРИСТИАН: The problem is not that. . . ДЖЕК: You were impaired. КРИСТИАН: I know my limits. ДЖЕК: I won't sign this. КРИСТИАН: You're a part of the team, Jack. I'm not the only one on the hook for this. You called me off. You were the surgeon of record when she died. Look, accidents happen in surgeries all the time, Jack. That's the truth and you know it. But if you contradict this report, if you mention alcohol, well, that's the only fact that's going to matter. They'll strip me of my license. ДЖЕК: Yes, they will. КРИСТИАН: I know I have been hard on you, but that is how you make a soft metal into steel. That is why you are the most gifted young surgeon in this city. And this, this is a career that is all about the greater good. I've had to sacrifice certain aspects of my relationship with you so that hundreds and thousands of patients will live because of your extraordinary skills. Pause. I know it's a long, a long time coming. What happened yesterday, I promise you, will never happen again. And after all what I've given -- this is not just about my career, Jack. It's my life. signs the report. КРИСТИАН: Thank you, son. Thank you. Сойер приходит к Саиду СОЙЕР: Well, well, well. I don't know if you Islams got a concept of karma, but I get the sense this island just served you up a heaping platter of cosmic payback. САИД: What do you want? СОЙЕР: Dr. Do-Right doesn't trust me with his antibiotics so I have to hump it up here everyday just to get my meds. You know, a less magnanimous man than I might just be thinking he could beat the ever-living-snot out of you right now without fear of reprisal. САИД: You want to take a shot? Take it. But know that I left this camp out of shame for what I did to you. It was never my intention to return. СОЙЕР: Sorry, fresh out of sweet forgiveness. If it wasn't your intention to return, then why did you? САИД: I was taken prisoner by the French woman. СОЙЕР: The one who's been sending out a distress signal for 16 years? She's alive? САИД: She was on a science expedition. She said their ship wrecked. СОЙЕР: She alone? САИД: She said that there are others on this island. СОЙЕР: Her people? САИД: No. She believed they had all gotten sick. She murdered her entire team. СОЙЕР: Right. And these others, who the hell are they? САИД: I don't know. She's never seen them. СОЙЕР: Oh, she's never seen them, but she knows they're there. САИД: If you believe her. СОЙЕР: Do you? САИД: Maybe. Maybe not. But on my way back I heard something in the jungle surrounding me. СОЙЕР: Something like what? САИД: Have you got something to say to me, Sawyer, or are you going to continue asking me questions you know I don't have the answers to? СОЙЕР: exiting Tide's coming up the beach. Plane hull's almost in the water. Kept your signal fire burning. Хёрли и Уолт играют в нарды ХЁРЛИ: Crap. УОЛТ: Your blacks can't get in. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, I know my blacks can't get in. УОЛТ: My roll. ХЁРЛИ: Yahoo. УОЛТ: Need a 4-3. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, would you please roll? УОЛТ: a 4-3 Yes. ХЁРЛИ: No! УОЛТ: Your turn. УОЛТ: It's okay, I wasn't very good when I first started playing, either. ХЁРЛИ: I didn't just start playing. I took 17th in a tournament once. УОЛТ: 17th is not very good. ХЁРЛИ: No, 17th is very good. УОЛТ: C'mon double 6's, double 6's. Yes. ХЁРЛИ: Aw, you've got to be kidding me, УОЛТ: I'm lucky. ХЁРЛИ: No one is that lucky. УОЛТ: My dad said I was the luckiest person he ever knew. ХЁРЛИ: Really? УОЛТ: Not Michael, Brian. My other dad. Yeah, um. . . rolls again and wins. Yes! Yes! C'mon, one more game, double or nothing. ХЁРЛИ: Can't. I have a meeting. УОЛТ: A meeting? ХЁРЛИ: Yeah. A meeting. УОЛТ: You owe me 20 thousand dollars! ХЁРЛИ: You'll get it. Бун и Локк БУН: It's been all 15 minutes since we've seen any sign. What are we following? ЛОКК: My gut. БУН: Great. ЛОКК: So, Boone, what did you do in the real world? БУН: I run a business. ЛОКК: What kind of business? БУН: Uh, it's a wedding thing. ЛОКК: Huh? БУН: My mother has this empire. The Martha Stewart of matrimony. I run one of the subsidiaries. ЛОКК: So who's running it now? БУН: I guess it doesn't matter, does it? ЛОКК: I'm sure there are people who can handle it, temporarily. It's going to start raining, in one minute. БУН: 1 minute? ЛОКК: Give or take a few seconds. You should turn around, Boone, and head back. БУН: What? ЛОКК: The trail's been cold for a quarter mile, dangerous terrain ahead. If you start now, you'll make it back to camp before dark. БУН: What about you? ЛОКК: I can take care of myself. БУН: No, I'm not heading back. ЛОКК: I admire your courage, but. . . БУН: I'm not heading back. ЛОКК: Alright. БУН: They teach you how to predict the weather in a box company? Последнее предупреждение Итана ДЖЕК: I guess we were right. (находит пластырь с буквой "T") Whereto now? КЕЙТ: Jack? Jack, where are you going? Jack? ДЖЕК: Didn't you hear her? КЕЙТ: What? Hear, hear who? КЕЙТ: Jack! (Джек падает, видит Итана) ETHAN: If you do not stop following me, I will kill one of them. pushes on Jack's chest with his foot. Do you understand? ETHAN: No more warnings. Флэшбэк Джека, в госпитале ANDREA: Dr. Shephard. ДЖЕК: Andrea, that man that my father is talking to, who is that? ANDREA: That's her husband. He's threatening to sue. Джек и Кейт в джунглях КЕЙТ: Jack, Jack. Jack, are you okay? ДЖЕК: How long was I out? КЕЙТ: I don't know, I'm sorry, you slid on the rocks and. . . ДЖЕК: Ethan? КЕЙТ: What? ДЖЕК: Ethan was here. КЕЙТ: You banged your head, Jack. ДЖЕК: No, no. He was here. КЕЙТ: You have to stop. The rain has washed away the trail. Even if he was here -- you've got -- Jack! ДЖЕК: I'm not letting him do this. КЕЙТ: Not letting him? ДЖЕК: Not again. Флэшбэк Джека, комиссия see Jack sitting in a hospital office, with a committee "hearing" the case of the woman who died. КРИСТИАН: We realized that her blood pressure was continuing to drop precipitously, at which point the patient went into cardiac arrest. Of course, every effort was made to resuscitate her, but the severity of her injuries, the amount of internal bleeding, made that impossible. Now, in my professional opinion, ladies and gentlemen, and that's all I have, by the time I was called in the damage was irreversible. HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Okay, thanks, Christian. Sorry about this formality. КРИСТИАН: Of course. HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Just one final detail -- you were aware of the patient's pregnancy when you went into the procedure? КРИСТИАН: Absolutely. The patient's husband had informed the attending in the ER. It was, however, extremely early in the pregnancy, so our primary focus had to be on the mother. HOSPITAL ADMINISTRATOR: Okay, then. I think we're done here. The final report will be filed. КРИСТИАН: Okay. ДЖЕК: I need to -- revise my statement. I didn't come into the O.R. until well into the procedure. КРИСТИАН: Jack? ДЖЕК: I was warned by one of the nurses that my father was operating under the influence. КРИСТИАН: Jack. This is not. . . ДЖЕК: By the time I got there it was clear that my father was not only incapacitated, but that he had also severed the patient's hepatic artery, which, in my professional opinion, caused the crisis which led to her death. Джек и Кейт находят Чарли ДЖЕК: No. You've got to cut him down. ДЖЕК: Hold on, Charlie. Hold on there. КЕЙТ: I can't reach. Pull him over to me. (снимают Чарли) ДЖЕК: He's not breathing. C'mon, breathe, Charlie. C'mon, breathe. C'mon. C'mon. ДЖЕК: C'mon, Charlie, c'mon. C'mon, c'mon, Charlie, c'mon. КЕЙТ: Jack, Jack stop, he's not... Jack, stop, he's not... КЕЙТ: It's okay, it's okay. ДЖЕК: No, no. КЕЙТ: Jack, Jack. КЕЙТ: Stop. Stop. ДЖЕК: C'mon. C'mon. (Чарли приходит в себя) ДЖЕК: Just breathe, breathe. Breathe deep, breathe deep. You're okay. В пещерах УОЛТ: Dad! They brought Charlie back. But he hasn't said anything since he came back. МАЙКЛ: They find Claire? ДЖЕК: Does that hurt? How's your breathing? just stares into space. Charlie, you've got to talk to me. We're going to back out and look for Claire the moment the sun comes up, and I could really use your help. Anything that you can tell me about what you remember, where you were going. Did you see or hear...? ЧАРЛИ: I didn't see anything, hear anything. I don't remember anything. Claire... ДЖЕК: What? ЧАРЛИ: That's all they wanted. ДЖЕК: They? ЧАРЛИ: All they wanted was Claire. ШЕННОН: They aren't back yet. КЕЙТ: I'm sure they just made camp for the night. If there's anyone on this island that your brother's safe with, it's Locke. Находка БУН: Are we lost? ЛОКК: No, Boone, we're not lost. БУН: Sorry, it's just... I don't see how you can still be following this trail. I think we should go back. ЛОКК: Don't you feel it? БУН: Feel what? ЛОКК: It. БУН: Alright, John. I'm going to follow the strips back. ЛОКК: Suit yourself. Boone, you need this more than I do. (кидает ему фонарь) БУН: What is that? ЛОКК: Steel. БУН: Could that be part of the plane? Part of the wreckage? БУН: What is that? ЛОКК: That's what we're going to find out. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон